


【千翠】一百二十一日-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori





	【千翠】一百二十一日-lattice

【千翠】一百二十一日-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【千翠】一百二十一日](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11444d42)

**守泽千秋×高峯翠**

**[个人作品归档【千翠】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_110df7d9) **

试着写了年轻人的恋爱……

年轻真好啊。

\------------------分割线------------------

**一百二十一日**

by lattice

相遇后的第一百二十一个日暮，他们再次接吻了。

高挑身影倚在立柜旁，抬头应上一声声道别。被了然于心地拍拍肩，开着无伤大雅的玩笑。心思轻易被参透揣度，翠不擅长应对于此，不知手脚该放何处，日暮拉长的倒影局促消弭不去。

方才被巧妙破防送入篮筐的球，稳稳跃至手中，稍作擦拭放入球网，此刻正安卧于脚边。脚步四散交谈声渐远，喝去一半的矿泉水，与背包一并散乱地置于一侧，充斥他此刻的视野。

篮球的主人正在冲凉。

浴室相隔不远，水雾似能浮动着穿透墙壁与他耳鬓厮磨。部活后无所事事的黄昏，一同搬货或被家人留下吃饭，他们总能找到二人独处的理由，拙劣借口拼凑而成，有时连自己也蒙骗不过。

此前的五分钟，翠拒绝与其同去。他偶尔会设想，沐浴完毕穿戴整齐的前辈，立于储物柜前抱臂候着他时，所思所想又会是什么。翠承认自己对他了解尚不够。

于他们间相存的黄昏与拂晓不过百余。大概二十四小时前，共享的第一百二十次落日云翳，伴着绿荫掩映的海风，他的前辈上前，第一次吻了他的面颊。短暂缠绵不过数秒，忆及此，他确信面颊一如此刻的滚烫，灼烧，将蜻蜓点水的触碰衬得冰凉。

“脸颊……好烫！你发烧了吗，高峯！”

不知是否为其平添不适，翠有些难堪地摇头。

片刻岑寂后，仿佛为证明什么，那个吻毫不迟疑地再度落下，流连于唇瓣，这次温度相仿。是猝不及防冲撞的一瞬，对方眉头紧蹙，一副不容后辈拒绝的模样。领带被稍矮的前辈一把扯过，翠觉得自己仿佛下一秒便要吃一记右勾拳——当然他只是被抱住，伴着汗津津的黏腻，相熟的体味交织，偶有淡淡的洗发水清香。初次被侵入的身体，气息相缠的混乱中血液直冲大脑，唇舌试探相触的温热又是何等奇妙。如此的反差，客观也令这个黄昏奇妙到足以永久铭记了。

“是吗，让你有这样的感觉吗！”

“有时会觉得前辈很像少年漫画的主角，偶尔真的会以为……”

“是在称赞我吗！谢谢你，高峯！虽说如此，我可不是少年漫画里的人噢！是好好地站在你面前的血肉之躯！守护世界的英雄！”

“所以说果然还是像……”

初吻的第二日，相遇始的第一百二十一个黄昏，他们相继沐浴，换好干爽新衣，背着斜挎书包，漫无目的地踱步。各推一辆自行车，八百屋所属式样老旧，车篓里是篮球，车把挂着快餐店今日的特惠套餐。他小口喝着可乐，任由咸湿海风灌入鼻腔，望向前辈嘴边的汉堡屑，觉得此刻情境着实称不上罗曼蒂克。

“但感觉，刚才的……比起昨天有些进步？至少让我有准备了……真是的，你总是这样，让我拒绝不来。”

若决意拒绝，例如不想让千秋俯身喝自己手中的可乐，一定会说在前。而翠明白前辈深谙于此，一切便无需多言。更甚是同样深知他为世界的英雄，而他独属的炽热，吵闹，却不知何故集火于自己一人，这又遵循着如何的因果律，他一向不愿把这类事归咎于命运的安排。他的前辈只笑不言，轻揉他头发的指尖，缠着英雄勋章般的胶布。以至于身体不自觉贴近，温热且毫无防备地，再次以一贯的威严压过来。

“呜……请不要突然这样！可乐都被挤得洒出来了……”

当他们拥抱时，他们正倚靠着坐于海岸，或许将要观赏日落。翠并未推开，他也知道自己难以推开，怀抱的主人何时会松手，他又难以定言。他有些畏惧纷杂视线，这样的怀抱恰好将其隔绝。大口呼吸着令他安心的熟谙，赤眸映照余晖的紫红。海风扬起发尾，相似款式的制服领带轻拂，他们的自行车停在栏杆旁，而他们尚年轻，风华正茂。

“我们这样，是在交往吗……守泽前辈？”

他瞥着侵略视野的几缕深棕碎发，剐蹭面颊有些微痒。

“不止是在交往。”

对方顿了顿。

“是很认真地，很用心地在交往——至少我是如此。”

他感知到前辈赤眸中一闪即逝的不安，为何会有所感知，或许需追溯至初遇始。他不擅主动，不由自主懵懂地跟随前辈步伐，以致无防备地连同真心一并全盘托付。不过是寻常平易的一百二十日内，诸多巧合重叠而成的微不足道的机缘，而他直至此刻全无自知。

“是第一百二十一天，高峯。”

“或许吧……”

“我是说，还会有很多个这样的一百二十天，很多很多，无穷尽的。”

“……嗯。”

而后无可控的时空中，他们会有仅靠失真的电波维持每日不多的联络，也会有驻足于安检口的目送，直至航迹云最终消弭的一瞬。所幸此刻的他们尚不识愁滋味，他们的日常循环往复，每日去家中叫起床，分享薯条可乐与汉堡，摩天轮彩灯点燃夜幕，不时装作无意般指尖交错。蜻蜓点水或深至骨髓，再至相较牵手接吻更甚勾人魂魄的爱意互通，总之他们尚有数不尽的初体验亟待共享，多如繁星相伴。直至垂垂老矣，仍会牵着对方刻满年轮的手，手的主人远不及昔日神采，以至淡然欣喜中时日年轮的相切，亦有如初次四目相对时的纯粹本真。

“是在等我吗，高峯？”

不常见的轻声，音量唯二人察觉。

相距不过数公分，鼻息相贴，步伐又难挪动。

他的守泽前辈，他的新晋恋人，从不长于距离把控，他向来不知该如何与之相处。棕发半干贴于额头，放下肩上毛巾，披上干净的白衬衫，领带散乱地搭于脖颈，热气中胸膛袒露着。日光变幻微妙的粉紫，有如轻薄的蝴蝶羽翼，艳丽且不甚明朗，恰能细细勾勒五官轮廓，再徐徐注入唇角的微弧。于其间旋转迸发的，唯余心跳，是以微带慌乱的剧烈，正一并强有力地律动。

“是想接吻吗？”

视线再度相汇，是了然于心的笃定。受其感召，翠微微开口。而他不知该如何作答，任何答复皆为繁复的累赘。虽说前日的缠绵总有些不正式，事实他此刻所需不多，只一个拥抱，或被摸摸头，要知道今日他们还未有机会单独相处亲昵过——

倘若对方不满足，他或许不会拒绝更多。

至此，狭小立柜间隙的二人，投影难免交叠。多年后他们偶尔一同回溯，日暮将至的晚风肆意刮擦面颊，凝滞着纯粹的湿咸，力道只增不减。他们静默着，额头相抵，身影相融至彼方的烫金余晖，水滴自恋人额发而落，再由他的鼻尖悉数承接。

翠承认，他们此刻或许离得过于近了。

于视野边缘，海平面折射的光泽纷繁变幻。无需多久，最远端的街灯将按次点亮，他们将被归家人潮携裹前行。

而至美的暮霭不过一瞬。

“可我还没有……”

翠尚未冲凉，宽大球服黏附在身。海风自窗而入稍添凉意，他的前辈顺势将他揽入怀中。

他顿感置身热源，他不愿把黏腻传递给正收紧怀抱的人。一如曾有无数次的轻易破防，更甚于无形中攻城略地。挣脱未果，缄默中感知着熟悉的力道。

而后，他们理所应当地接吻了。

云翳层层掩映下，半推半就中，他微颤的指尖轻轻抓扯住前辈白衬衫的一角。

Fin.

[#千翠](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E7%BF%A0)

  
2017-09-30  
评论：6  
热度：48

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11619ab4)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_110df7d9)  


评论(6)

热度(48)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) [又力兔-暂退](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) [缘分_复健中](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://hua-cai.lofter.com/) [苏景（叫我花菜](https://hua-cai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://expectopatronum158.lofter.com/) [ELIOSE](https://expectopatronum158.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://monuokuma.lofter.com/) [莫诺kuma](https://monuokuma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://obitio.lofter.com/) [苦昼短](https://obitio.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://yeguangjinyu.lofter.com/) [夜光金鱼](https://yeguangjinyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://yexiaojiu697.lofter.com/) [Alsid](https://yexiaojiu697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://muzijiu125.lofter.com/) [断雲雲江上月](https://muzijiu125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://1648620874.lofter.com/) [仙仙欲飘](https://1648620874.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://wjgyxx.lofter.com/) [Oogami lap](https://wjgyxx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://moshangjuhuakai.lofter.com/) [六个面的骰子](https://moshangjuhuakai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://yuina-fastdie.lofter.com/) [云瑶](https://yuina-fastdie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://3102478869.lofter.com/) [冬青白桦树](https://3102478869.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://ayco123.lofter.com/) [Ayco](https://ayco123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://cc06487w.lofter.com/) [冰羽](https://cc06487w.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://starwindgreen.lofter.com/) [星風綠](https://starwindgreen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://ysmyydbm.lofter.com/) [居家男友](https://ysmyydbm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://worldinthat.lofter.com/) [。。。](https://worldinthat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://fuxingweixingxiaoxing.lofter.com/) [菜店王子的吉祥物](https://fuxingweixingxiaoxing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://candycarol.lofter.com/) [TEA.](https://candycarol.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://kk90217.lofter.com/) [二十一弦](https://kk90217.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://rohelle.lofter.com/) [Mido](https://rohelle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) [不道情长](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://yue19020130.lofter.com/) [MasHeN麻繩](https://yue19020130.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://qiyuting.lofter.com/) [七语停](https://qiyuting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://qyfjbt.lofter.com/) [喬](https://qyfjbt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://lemonademint.lofter.com/) [薄荷檸檬](https://lemonademint.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 从 [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  37. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://forxr.lofter.com/) [π/6](https://forxr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://suyuxing22222.lofter.com/) [苏苏苏](https://suyuxing22222.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://sentakushi.lofter.com/) [夜明けまで](https://sentakushi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://narraski.lofter.com/) [明日縁_青紅盛夏](https://narraski.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://yinhuataohua.lofter.com/) [樱花桃花满天飞](https://yinhuataohua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://ilouyer.lofter.com/) [嗯。](https://ilouyer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
